A standard solar-panel connection box of this type has a base that is mounted directly on a face of a solar panel and formed with a first opening for a solar-panel output cable and a second opening for a feed cable that supplies electricity generated by the solar panel into an electrical network. It has connectors inside the connection box that form a good electrical connection between the connection cable and the feed cable and optionally also connect to circuit elements that have to do with conduction of the electricity from the solar panel into the electrical network. A connection box of this type is known from prior art through DE 10 2005 024 644, in which solar-panel output cables as well as feed cables are connected to each other through contact clips and terminals.
What is particularly disadvantageous with the above-described prior art is that additional tools are required to connect the connection cables. These are used to spread the standard connection terminals so as to be able to insert the connecting leads, usually designed as strip-like foil output conductors, into the terminals. Circuit elements, such as bridge diodes, are optionally installed in a separate procedure and electrically linked by means of additional contacts.